Snow White and the Prince of Ice
by Mia21
Summary: Princess Kaoru, nicknamed Snow White by her people, has just realized she will need help in thwarting her stepmother. Kaoru heads to the kingdom of Aomori, home to King Hiko and Prince Kenshin, who both have magic. Hopefully it will be enough to go up against Kaoru's stepmother, an evil witch, if they agree to help her. Second attempt at a Snow White story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, this is my second attempt at a Snow White story and I'm hoping to make this one a heck of a lot better than my first try was. As always, standard disclaimer applies. Enjoy!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Princess Kaoru, called Snow White by the people of her kingdom as her skin was very pale, like snow, sat at her desk reading a book and munching on grapes. When she finished the chapter she was on, she stood and stretched, then changed into her nightgown, blew out the lamp, and climbed into bed.

But Kaoru couldn't sleep that night. After lying in bed for more than an hour, staring at the ceiling, she decided that she might as well get up and do something more worthwhile than simply lying in bed. She dressed in short breeches and a loose blouse, realizing that her father had been right, anytime was a good time for sword practice.

It was in moments like this that Kaoru missed her father the most. It had been nearly three years since King Koshijiro had taken sick and died, and there was still never a morning where she didn't hope to see him at breakfast.

Picking up her bokken, Kaoru left her chambers and began to head down the second floor corridor towards the main staircase. Passing by her stepmother's chambers, Kaoru was surprised to hear a voice coming from behind the slightly open door. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

Even though Kaoru knew it was highly inappropriate to eavesdrop, she found herself pausing and moving closer. Peering in, she saw her stepmother, Chizuru, standing in front of a tall, oblong, gold-framed mirror that was hanging on the wall in only her transparent white nightgown.

Trying her best not to stare at her stepmother's only partially covered body, Kaoru was shocked when the mirror's surface clouded over and a man's face appeared in the mirror. "My Queen, you are beautiful tis true, but Snow White is fairer far than you."

The mirror's answer made the Queen lose her composure. Screaming like a wild woman, she picked up a vase near her right hand. The face in the mirror began laughing. "I don't think you want to do that My Queen, you know what breaking the mirror will mean."

Eyes narrowed, Chizuru took a deep breath before replacing the vase on the table. "You're just lucky my magic is tied to the mirror," Chizuru told him. "Now the reason I called you is that it is past time to find a way to get rid of Snow White. The Law says that she can become Queen when she turns twenty-one, which is only a few months away. Any bright ideas?"

The mirror was silent for a moment, before saying, "To bring her life to early end, poison is your newest friend. In her drink or in her food, she'll be dead and you'll be Queen for good."

Watching, Kaoru put her hand over her mouth and slowly backed away from her stepmother's door. She'd always disregarded the rumors that Chizuru was a witch, but she had just now been confronted with the truth. Her stepmother was definitely a witch, and hoped to kill her and keep Akita's throne permanently. Realizing that she had to get out of there as soon as possible, Kaoru changed direction and began heading towards the servants' quarters. She knew that most of the maids had retired for the evening, but the one she wanted to speak to, Tae, tended to stay up late.

Kaoru knew that Tae could tell her about the most desirable bachelor kings and princes on the continent beyond Akita, and she knew now that if she were ever to become Queen and surpass her stepmother, she'd need help.

After taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, Kaoru knocked and didn't have long to wait. The door opened and Tae looked shocked to see the young princess.

"My lady? Is everything alright?" she asked, looking a little apprehensive.

"Yes, it's fine. Can I talk to you for a bit?" Kaoru wondered. The maid nodded and gestured for her to come inside. The room was basic, as expected of staff quarters, but Kaoru could see that Tae had added her own touches everywhere she could, the bed had carvings of wheat, as did the dresser and the bookshelves.

"My lady-"

"No, Tae, just call me Kaoru. Now please, sit down."

Tae smiled widely and nodded.

"What is it that you need Kaoru?" Tae asked.

"Please tell me, who is the most desirable bachelor on all of Iwakura? I am coming of age soon and I want to take over the throne as is my right. But I have realized that my stepmother may prove a bit of a problem and I need a husband to stand next to me and back me."

Surprisingly, Tae simply nodded. Of course, she tended to know everything about everyone in the castle, including Chizuru.

"Getting engaged is a good idea as it could buy you some much needed time." Tae said before smiling rather wickedly. "I think you should go after the Prince of Aomori, Kenshin, and that would solve all of your problems. His father, King Hiko, is the only man your stepmother has ever truly wanted, and he would never even look twice at her. Marrying his son would show her that she can't win."

Kaoru knew that Aomori was a land of winter located west of Akita, near the Hakkoda Mountain range.

"I've never heard Chizuru mention either of them." Kaoru said.

"That's because she's been trying to get close to King Hiko since they were introduced here in the castle at some event back when your father was still alive. King Hiko was polite, but wanted nothing more to do with her. It took your stepmother quite some time to recover from the shock of being refused, but she has never stopped lusting after him or trying to get close to him. Trust me, if you have them on your side, your stepmother won't dare harm you. I'll arrange for a carriage to take you to Aomori while your stepmother is away from Akita." Tae answered.

"Thank you Tae." Kaoru said, squeezing her hand.

* * *

 **So I know that wasn't too long but there will be more chapters to follow, I promise! And please, PLEASE review. I need the feedback as this is a second try!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, it was promising! Please keep it up! Standard disclaimer applies, unfortunately I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Snow White. On to chapter two and introductions.**

 **Mia21**

* * *

When Kaoru returned to her chamber that night, she was too eager to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about King Hiko and his son, Prince Kenshin. She had been shocked to learn that they had visited her father in the past, but she couldn't remember them at all and suspected that they must have come while she was away at boarding school.

She was very excited about meeting them. Tae had explained that Aomori was a land that was always winter, full of beauty and charm, and the people there said that both the King and the Prince were blessed with real magic.

Tae had also told her that the prince had been married once before and that his wife had passed away over ten years ago.

Kaoru stayed up for hours that night, her thoughts racing away. She wondered what the prince and his father were like, and also foolishly hoped that she might feel something for him. Even though she, unwisely probably, believed in love and had read many stories that fueled that flame, she was willing to admit that at this point it didn't much matter. She needed the prince's help, and if he was willing to provide it, regardless of love, she knew she would have to say yes.

She finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, and dreamt that she was walking through thick snowy fields. As it started to get dark, she tripped over something solid and fell into the deep snow. Suddenly, a man was there, helping her to her feet, then wrapping a thick fur-lined cloak around her shoulders and walking with her, hand in hand.

When she woke up some time later, she had no idea what her dream was supposed to mean and didn't want to waste time analyzing it. The dream strangely made her rather hopeful about meeting the prince though.

Knowing her stepmother was leaving that morning for an official visit to Vestrand, Kaoru thought that she would go for an official visit as well, to Aomori. Looking through her closet, Kaoru began to pack for an extended stay, bringing as many of her warm full-sleeved dresses and cloaks as she could manage. She swallowed hard, looking through the window into the courtyard as her stepmother climbed into her carriage and soon set off through the gates.

A few minutes later, Tae came and knocked on Kaoru's door.

"Kaoru? Your stepmother is gone and your carriage will be ready momentarily." She called. Kaoru opened the door, picked up her bag of clothes and nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

Getting into her own carriage, Kaoru was glad when they too set off through the palace gates.

Several hours later, Kaoru was glad she had worn a long-sleeved green gown and her white fur-lined cloak, as the temperature was decreasing. She peered out the carriage windows and stared at the high leafless trees and snow covered ground. It was incredibly beautiful, but lonely.

' _No wonder everyone calls Aomori the winter land.'_ Kaoru thought, watching it begin to snow. A few moments later Kaoru could see radiating lights in front of her and knew they were on their final approach to Aomori Castle.

When the carriage pulled to a stop and Kaoru stepped out, she had to blink several times. Aomori Castle was massive, mostly hidden between two massive snowy mountains. The Castle itself was white, which gave it the illusion of being carved out of a massive iceberg, with intricate snowflake carvings around the front entrance and all along the parapet.

A servant was sent to see to her, and Kaoru said who she was and that she simply had wished to visit King Hiko.

"You're in luck, Princess, the King and the Prince are holding court right now." The Footman told her.

"I'll follow you." Kaoru said.

* * *

She was shown into a fantastic throne room where her eyes were immediately drawn to the impressive King Hiko and his rather more modest son. Even seated, she could see that King Hiko was a big man, well-muscled with luxurious black hair. His son, on the other hand, was relatively small in comparison, but Kaoru could still see the outline of muscles in his chest and along his forearms. Prince Kenshin's hair was just as long as his father's, but an unusual copper color. Kaoru was also able to see, even from across the room, that Prince Kenshin's left cheek was scarred in a cross formation and his eyes were an interesting mix of magenta and gold. She found him very handsome, as she assumed most young women did. The Prince seemed to carry a certain strength, though he wasn't as imposing as his father, and Kaoru could tell already that he wouldn't be a good man to cross.

She followed the footman across the throne room to just before the King and Prince and stood straight, not looking at either one, while he introduced her.

"My Lords, I present Princess Kaoru of Akita."

Kaoru curtsied deeply and finally allowed herself to make eye contact with the King.

"Welcome to Aomori Snow White. Given that we weren't expecting you, please tell us how you ended up here.

Kaoru grinned when the King used her apparently well-known nickname before answering. "Forgive me for arriving without a proper invitation, Your Majesty, but I found that my time may be more safely spent anywhere but Akita. I can, even now, remember my father telling me of Aomori, and my desire to see it has never lessened."

King Hiko smiled. "Well, you happen to be just in time my dear. We're hosting a ball in three night's time to welcome a large party of ambassadors from Chozar. We'd be delighted if you would attend."

Kaoru curtsied again, her blue eyes shifting to the Prince, who, she noticed, was keenly watching her. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Kaoru backed away from the thrones and finally turned, finding a servant was waiting for her near the back of the room. The servant curtsied when Kaoru got close enough to her. "If you'll follow me, Princess, I will show you to your chambers."

* * *

Once the Princess had left, Kenshin turned to his father.

"So that's the famous Snow White of Akita?"

"Mmmm," his father rumbled, nodding. "Very beautiful isn't she?"

"Incredibly so, but beauty isn't everything." Kenshin returned.

"Perhaps you should get to know her then, and judge for yourself." Hiko said.

"I may," Kenshin murmured. "I just may.

* * *

 **What did you all think of chapter two? Please review and let me know!**

 **Mia21**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers, on to chapter three. This one is kind of Kaoru getting to know her surroundigs and spending some time with Kenshin. As always, standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The next morning when Kaoru awoke, she decided that as she had nothing else to do today, she would go and see if she could find Aomori Castle's training hall. After wandering a bit, she did eventually find it and was glad to find no one else using the space. She walked in, took a bokken off the wall, and began running through her regular katas.

When Kenshin arrived at the castle's dojo, he was surprised to find the hall already in use by a beautiful and clearly dangerous Princess. Finding himself fascinated by her, he stood watching her and the precision with which she executed each strike and block form. When it was clear that she was winding down, he pushed himself off the doorframe and entered. Finishing her last strike, Kaoru turned to find Prince Kenshin standing next to a table, watching her. Kaoru curtsied as best she could. "Your Highness."

"Kenshin, please," he told her. "That was well done."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I thought I would be the only one up this early." Kaoru said.

"No need, the dojo is always open for anyone to use whenever." The Prince explained.

"Then I'm sorry I kept you from it."

"I'm actually glad I caught you here. My father has a way of taking over introductions."

"It's alright, I was just very happy to meet your father. I understand that you both visited Akita while I was away at boarding school, but after my father died my stepmother made sure I never knew." Kaoru told him.

"You're stepmother?" Kenshin wondered.

"Queen Chizuru."

At that, Kenshin's brows went up. "Oh."

"Oh?" Kaoru repeated, curious.

"Friendly word of warning, Chizuru is a sore subject for my father."

"Your father and I would have that in common then. Why?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin sighed. "The last time we visited Akita, Chizuru threw herself at my father on a balcony, kissing him and pressing herself against him. My father and yours were friends, and though my mother was dead, there was no way he was taking advantage of his friends' wife."

Kaoru shrugged, unsurprised. "That sounds like Chizuru."

"You said that your time was more safely spent away from Akita. She's the reason that you're really here, isn't she?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. Chizuru wants to be Queen of Akita permanently, and unfortunately that means getting rid of me. Plus she's a witch." Kaoru clarified.

Kenshin nodded. "I know."

"You do?" Kaoru asked, frowning.

"Yes. Because I myself bear magic, I can always tell who else does too. Hers is, dark and oily, evil."

"You bear magic?" Kaoru inquired.

"Yes. My father and I both do." Kenshin said.

"If I might ask, what kind of magic is it?" Kaoru wondered.

"We both have the ability to manipulate cold and ice. In fact, my father is often referred to as The Snow King." Kenshin explained.

"The winter land." Kaoru whispered, nodding.

"Yes, my father can manipulate the weather as well. It's always winter here thanks to him."

"I see." Kaoru said, sighing.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"I had wanted to see some of Aomori, this being my first time here, but if the entire kingdom is covered in ice and snow…" Kaoru answered, shrugging.

"I can take you, it won't be a problem for me." Kenshin said.

"You would do that?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course," Kenshin said. "Meet me in the entryway in an hour and I'll show you around a bit."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

An hour later, Kaoru stood before Aomori Castle's great double doors, frowning through a nearby window at the snow falling outside. She understood why King Hiko had it always be winter, but it was very inconvenient for anyone else. Kaoru was again wearing a long-sleeved gown, this time red, and her white fur-lined cloak. She was very thankful she had opted for stockings and her boots today, but now hoped she would be warm enough venturing outside.

"Princess Kaoru," Kenshin greeted, walking into the entrance hall. Turning towards him, she smiled. "Ready?" he asked.

"I hope so." Kaoru answered as the servants opened the front doors. She followed Kenshin outside and onto the stone boulevard that Kaoru assumed led into the town she had glimpsed from her carriage. Already feeling the icy wind, Kaoru wrapped her cloak tighter around her and tried to keep up with Kenshin.

They walked for perhaps fifteen minutes or so before they began to approach a small town. Kaoru noticed immediately that it was a cute town, most of the buildings having awnings that kept snow off of passersby.

"Welcome to the capitol town of Miyama." Kenshin said.

Kenshin let her peruse the shop windows that lined Main Street for several minutes, following sedately behind her. Kaoru found herself pausing in front of a window of hair ribbons, her favorite accessory. Stopping beside her, Kenshin asked, "Do you want one?"

Glancing up at him, Kaoru said, "Are you kidding? Of course."

Kenshin could hear the excitement in her voice and smiled. "Come on, then."

The two walked into the little shop, the owner coming right over to them and bowing. "Your Highness."

"My friend here is interested in one of your hair ribbons."

"Oh. Which one would you like young lady?" He asked, leading the way over to the display. Kaoru thought carefully about which other gowns she had brought with her, and decided on the indigo ribbon as she thought she'd wear her blue gown to King Hiko's ball.

Ten minutes later, Kenshin and Kaoru began making their way back to Aomori Castle, Kaoru's new ribbon in its own little bag that she clutched tightly. Stepping back outside, Kaoru shivered and desperately wished she could stay in the shop for a bit longer.

"Here, take my hand." Kenshin offered. Thinking that it couldn't hurt, Kaoru grasped his hand and immediately felt a delicious warmth spread from her hand all the way down to her toes.

"How are you-" Kaoru began and Kenshin grinned.

"Along with being able to control the outside temperature, I can also control my own or someone else's temperature." He explained.

"Ah." Kaoru hummed, very happy to be perfectly warm the entire return trip to Aomori Castle.

* * *

 **Okay, please review and let me know what you thought!**

 **Mia21**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! So, in this chapter we have the ball that Hiko spoke of before, and a fun little Kenshin/Kaoru moment. As I always say, standard disclaimer applies which means I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, sadly :(**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The next two days passed quickly and Kaoru was disappointed that she didn't see Prince Kenshin again. It left her to explore Aomori Castle and the surrounding areas alone, thinking about her next step long and hard. She knew that she would stay at least through the ball King Hiko was hosting, but she might stay longer depending on whether or not the Prince gave her any hope.

* * *

The morning of the King's ball dawned bright and relatively clear. Kaoru was awoken around ten a.m. by a maid, who she guessed was there to help her as the maid first started arranging hair things on the vanity.

"Which dress are you wearing tonight?" The maid, Hana, asked her.

Kaoru looked up from adding her new indigo ribbon to the hair things on the dresser. "The blue one." she answered.

"A good idea. Blue is Prince Kenshin's favorite color." Hana told her. She took the next several hours to help Kaoru bathe and scrub her hair before combing it out and beginning to style it. She styled the top half of Kaoru's hair with two or three braids before gathering all the rest of her black hair into an elaborate knot at the base of her neck and tying the indigo ribbon around her head. Next Hana helped Kaoru slip her blue dress on, then stood back to study her.

"You look very beautiful my lady." Hana told her.

"Thank you." Kaoru said, blushing a little.

* * *

When it was almost time for the ball to start, Kaoru pulled on her dancing slippers and headed downstairs, to find a large crowd already gathered outside the ballroom doors. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru joined the assembly, surreptitiously studying those around her. She was particularly taken by four young courtiers standing quite near the ballroom doors, the two men both wearing the uniform of the Prince's personal guard. Both women looked equally as enchanting, the taller one in a violet gown trimmed with gold, the shorter one also in purple, but more of a light orchid color trimmed with silver. She wondered briefly who they were and hoped to find out at some point tonight.

When the ballroom doors were finally opened, Kaoru entered with everyone else only to find the ballroom was decorated incredibly, with blue and white streamers, Papier-Mache shapes that looked like cylinders of ice, and actual ice statues. When Kaoru walked in, it was to find King Hiko and Prince Kenshin sitting in chairs at one end where a space had been carpeted. Kaoru guessed that was for anyone who wished to speak to the King and also for the ambassadors.

Taking a glass of champagne, Kaoru found an empty table to sit at and was soon offered a shrimp quiche by one of the servants. When the orchestra began playing, she was to find she didn't have long to sit. Kaoru was asked to dance almost immediately by a rather short, rotund man, who she found she couldn't say no to.

* * *

After her sixth turn on the floor, she found she did need to sit and take a breather. Across the room, Hiko was elbowing Kenshin, who glared at his father, sighed, stood and crossed the ballroom. When he reached Kaoru, he bowed and offered her his hand.

"May I have the next dance, Snow White?"

"Of course." She replied, placing her fingers across his palm. When the next song began, Kaoru was secure in Kenshin's arms as they whirled across the floor. Kaoru was glad this dance was a classic waltz, as she wasn't sure she had the energy for anything more energetic. She was glad she'd chosen to wear her sapphire gown with the indigo ribbon, as Kenshin wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he liked her dress.

"You look lovely. The ribbon is a nice touch." He told her as they danced.

"Thank you." Kaoru murmured, blushing.

"How did you enjoy your exploration?" Kenshin asked.

Not bothering to ask how he knew what she had been up to, Kaoru shrugged. "Aomori Castle is spectacular. I particularly enjoyed the third floor hall of portraits. Your mother was beautiful."

"Thank you, especially as I take after her more than I do my father."

Kaoru grinned and nodded. It was one of the first things she had noticed when she found the Queen's picture. Queen Amaya had been a small woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. So not only did the Prince inherit her hair coloring, he also took after her in his stature and looks. Kenshin's eyes, though, were all his own.

Looking up at him, Kaoru asked, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course." Kenshin offered.

"How did you get that cross-shaped scar?"

Kenshin sighed and closed his eyes briefly. "I forget that you're not from here. The story of my scar is a very long one, and I'm not sure I want to go into it right now."

Watching him, Kaoru saw the hurt and despair in his eyes, and realized that it wasn't a good story and he probably just needed time. She nodded. "I understand." She whispered.

"Of all the places to go on the continent, why did you pick Aomori?" Was Kenshin's next question.

Kaoru couldn't help but blush a little more as she answered, "One of our servants told me this was the best place to come if I wanted help with my stepmother."

"I see. Has nothing to do with the fact that I'm an eligible bachelor, then." Kenshin grinned.

"Well, she might have mentioned that too, but I didn't want you to think that was the only reason I came." Kaoru hurried to assure him.

"Better that I know where you stand though. I don't want to be wasting my time chasing someone who isn't interested." Kenshin explained.

"In that case," Kaoru said, taking a breath and screwing her courage to its sticking place. "I'm very interested."

The dance was ending and Kenshin turned Kaoru under his arm, then kissed the back of her hand and smiled. "Good."

* * *

Kaoru did eventually find out about the young nobles who had stood so close to the ballroom doors. The tall skinny young man with spiky brown hair was Lord Sanosuke Sagara and his wife Lady Megumi. The other young man who had the icy and penetrating blue eyes was Lord Aoshi Shinomori and his wife Lady Misao. Kaoru had even talked to them briefly and found them all very nice. They were curious, especially Lord Aoshi, about the Princess who had come all the way from Akita. Simply telling them she was here for an official state visit, she avoided any and all questions about her stepmother.

* * *

In bed that night, Kaoru couldn't keep herself from thinking about Prince Kenshin. Not only was he _very_ handsome, he was also kind and sweet. Although he had caught her a little off-guard tonight with his questions about why she'd really come to Aomori, she was glad that he now knew she was interested in him as more than just a friend, especially because she was already attracted to him. She'd known that she wasn't the only woman in attendance at the ball who was after the Prince. There were even a few older women who seemed to be after the King. Kaoru sighed, knowing that she must find a way to set herself apart from the other ladies, especially if she wanted Kenshin to trust her enough to tell her the story about his scar.

* * *

Across Aomori Castle, Kenshin lay in bed as well, thinking about Kaoru. He had already admitted to his father that she was incredibly beautiful, and he was taking the time to get to know her as his father had suggested. What he wouldn't admit to anyone but himself was that she already had some kind of magnetic pull on him. The truth was, he wanted her, more than he'd ever wanted anyone but his first wife, Tomoe. He'd made Kaoru admit at the ball that he'd been one of her reasons for coming to Aomori. So he would continue getting to know her, and perhaps find out how she felt about him.

* * *

 **Ok, readers, make sure and let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you'd like a few more!**

 **Mia21**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, happy April! I finished this chapter a little early and decided to post and start work on the next chapter! In this chapter we get to see game night. Enjoy!**

 **As always, standard disclaimer applies, if you enjoy please leave a review!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

The next evening, after an enticing dinner, Kaoru was surprised to receive an invitation to what was being called "game night" in the Great Hall at half past seven. When she entered, she saw that it really was a game night, with four large tables set up that each held a board game; shogi, go, gomoku, and sugoroku. She was greeted by many other nobles who were also attending the game night.

Kaoru made her way across the room, playing and watching several games of go, gomoku, and sugoroku. As the hour neared nine, Kaoru noticed that when other players lost, they were excusing themselves. She briefly considered doing the same before it was her turn to sit down at the shogi table. Shogi, also known as general's chess, had been one of her father's favorite games, and so she had learned to play as a young girl. She now found herself across from Kenshin, who was proving an excellent player.

"You know how to play?" He asked.

"I do," Kaoru answered. "It was my father's favorite game."

Once she sat down, Kaoru realized that Kenshin had the black pieces, giving away the advantage of moving first to his opponent. They began to play, Kaoru setting up a defense as Kenshin was mobilizing his forces. He watched her carefully, as she did him.

"So I continue to wonder why you chose to come to Aomori out of all the possible kingdoms to visit." Kenshin said as they played.

"Several reasons I suppose. As you made me admit last night, one reason was you, but the other is that Akita's law says I will be able to inherit the throne when I turn twenty-one in three months' time. To bypass my stepmother and set things in my country straight, I will need help."

"Set what things straight?" Kenshin wondered.

"Akita is plagued by highwaymen that bother my people to the extreme. My stepmother refuses to address the problem and my people live in fear."

"That's definitely not a good thing." Kenshin said, frowning.

Kaoru shook her head. "No."

Realizing that their game was being observed, Kaoru carefully planned her next move, choosing her rook to further her defense. Kenshin also studied the board, finally moving his queen and putting her in check. Kaoru quickly saw she was in trouble and made the only move she could in response.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have a surprise for everyone tomorrow. We're going for a bit of a sleigh ride."

"Sounds fun." Kaoru responded as Kenshin moved again and put her in checkmate. There was nothing she could do to save herself, and she sighed, thinking her father would be most disappointed.

"Probably more fun than this game was." Kenshin said with a grin.

Laughing, Kaoru told him, "It was still fun even though I lost."

"I'll see you in the morning?" He asked.

Standing, Kaoru nodded, then turned and began leaving the room, aware that he was watching her walk away. Heat infused her skin and her breathing became irregular, but Kaoru managed to exit the hall at a slow, sedate pace.

* * *

The next morning Kaoru got herself ready, happy that her closet was full of warm and furry cloaks. When she was ready she headed downstairs, the guards directing her to the outside gate where many of the other guests were already waiting. One was a strange woman, neither old nor young, who was very beautiful and watching the prince like a hawk. There were several sleighs, all being pulled by husky dogs that were barking loudly. Kenshin was petting one while talking to Lord Aoshi. Kaoru was happy to see that both he, Lord Sagara, and their wives were attending. The ground was covered with snow and Kaoru thought it was exquisite as she joined the other guests.

"Right, let's load up. You can ride with me in the front." Kenshin told her, extending his hand.

Kaoru took it and ended up sitting in the front of the first sled with Kenshin. He wrapped a blanket across their laps, then whistled to the dogs. The sleigh pulled abruptly and Kaoru had to grab Kenshin's hand to steady herself.

Kaoru noticed that the further away they got from Aomori Castle, the more lost he looked.

"Where are we going?" She asked, hoping to take his mind off of whatever was bothering him. Instead her question had the opposite effect.

"An old manor my father had built for my late wife Tomoe and me so we could get away from the castle for a bit.

"Tomoe? If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?" Kaoru asked, not trying to be intrusive but she was curious. She knew the castle staff and everyone in town probably knew what had happened to her, but she had never heard it. After spending some time in the castle, she suspected that Kenshin didn't like being on his own and was hoping that this was the moment she had been waiting for, that he was going to open up to her.

Kenshin sighed. "We were so young when we got married and were madly in love. Tomoe had a younger brother, Enishi, who, unbeknownst to her, was involved with some bad people from Chiba. When he couldn't pay back the money he had borrowed from these people, they heard his sister was married to the Aomori prince. They caught up with us on our return trip from this manor, grabbed Tomoe, and said they would only let her go if I agreed to pay them what Enishi owed. Of course I said would but that I didn't carry that much around with me. They assumed I was refusing and killed her."

"Oh Kenshin," Kaoru whispered, her heart breaking for him.

"I went a little crazy after her death and fought back, hence the scar." He said, pointing at his cheek.

"I see." She said.

The rest of the trip through the winter land passed quickly, and Kaoru found herself amazed at the beautiful landscape. Kenshin was lost in thought for the remainder of the ride, probably reliving terrible memories. A few hours later, the sleighs stopped in front of a large old manor house that had a spectacular view of the mountains. The staff was already waiting outside, directing the guests inside where a table of food had been set up. About halfway there, Kaoru realized that she had lost one of her gloves. They had been a gift from her father and held sentimental value. Convinced she must have left it in the sleigh, Kaoru headed back to the stables where the sleighs were being put away.

Her glove wasn't in the sleigh anywhere, so she turned around and began trekking back inside, struggling to walk through the mass of snow piled between the stables and manor. She slipped and would have fallen if a pair of strong hands hadn't caught her from behind and righted her. She turned to face Kenshin and had just a moment to inhale his clean winter weather scent before he was kissing her. She should have pushed him away, told him that his guests were waiting, but instead she kissed him back.

Kaoru lost her head as a wave of heat pooled in her stomach, her heart pounding in her chest. He pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth before moving down to devour her neck. She struggled to remain on her feet, aware that the warmth from his body was disrupting all of her senses. There was nothing soft or tentative about his touch. He pressed his mouth to hers again, boldly parting her lips. He was kissing her like he was a starving man, and, she realized, with what he'd told her earlier in the sleigh, maybe he was.

Kaoru's voice of reason finally reminded her she probably shouldn't be doing this, and she managed to pull away from him. Kenshin shook his head, "I'm sorry, I lost my head. Won't happen again, I promise. Here," He said, stepping back and handing her her missing glove. "You dropped this leaving the sleigh." Kaoru, despite being the one to push him away, was strangely saddened when he said it wouldn't happen again. She took her glove and then took Kenshin's offered hand, walking with him the rest of the way back to the manor. All of the other guests were in the main room and they joined them, Kaoru's breathing still very erratic. She took a glass of champagne to try and cover it, and made sure to socialize with as many of the other guests as she could, finding Kenshin watching her with fire in his eyes whenever she glanced his way.

* * *

 **Okie dokie, so what did you guys think of Kenshin's scar secret and their kiss? Leave me a review and let me know please!**

 **Mia21**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! On to chapter six and a very honest conversation between Kaoru and some other ladies, and Kaoru finds out a little of what her stepmother is up to. Hope everyone enjoys, and please remember to review! To be safe, standard disclaimer applies!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Kaoru was surprised that evening when she was joined by Lady Megumi and Lady Misao.

"We meant to ask you last night, what do you think of our Prince of Ice?" Lady Misao asked. Blushing, Kaoru reflected that the nickname actually fit Kenshin quite well.

"Honestly, I like him." Kaoru said.

Lady Megumi crossed her arms over her chest before asking, "Kenshin's the reason you're here isn't he?"

Kaoru didn't see any point in lying so she nodded, "Well, yes."

Megumi's eyes narrowed. "I should have known."

"Not for whatever reason you're thinking. I came because, as the future Queen of Akita, I need help." Kaoru said.

"So you didn't come because Kenshin is an eligible bachelor?" Misao asked.

Kaoru hesitated, before saying honestly, "I did, but that was only part of my reason for coming to Aomori."

"And the other part?" Megumi asked.

"Right now my stepmother is Queen of Akita and I need help in deposing her." Kaoru explained.

"Why?" Megumi asked, her brown eyes analyzing Kaoru.

Here Kaoru sighed, realizing she would have to tell them all. "Chizuru is a witch, and I actually came to ask King Hiko if he would help me, as he is also a magic user."

"Judging by the way he's staring at you, I would say that Prince Kenshin is already very fond of you," Misao said. "You do know he's a magic user too right?"

"Yes, I do." Kaoru assured her.

"It's about time he found himself someone, and as princess of Akita, you would be a good match for him." Megumi said.

"Doesn't hurt that you're stunningly attractive." Misao said.

"Thank you." Kaoru said, smiling. She glanced over at Kenshin and found that Misao had been correct, he was staring at her, the fire back in his eyes. Their eyes met and Kaoru felt another rush of heat and took a stuttering breath. As if able to devise what she was feeling, Kenshin grinned. Excusing herself, Kaoru decided to keep her distance for the rest of the evening. She wasn't sure how to behave around Kenshin now, or his friends who had seen through her so quickly.

* * *

Deciding to leave, Kaoru explored the manor, walking through each floor and examining the rooms filled with beautiful antiques. Stopping to ask one of the servants how to get to her room, she was told that she needed to head to the top floor. Apparently Kenshin had wanted her close, which she thought was sweet. When she arrived, Kaoru was amazed at how quiet the top floor was. She walked past several doors when she heard laughter to her right. She froze, recognizing the cadence of that voice as belonging to her stepmother, Chizuru. She hadn't expected to see her stepmother in the manor at all. Kenshin had been adamant that all guests arrive together and as far as she knew no one else had access to the manor. Kaoru moved closer and watched her carefully, pushing open her door a little further, seeing that she was speaking to the same oblong, gold-framed mirror that was hanging on her wall. Kaoru wondered briefly how she had it transported or if that was part of her magic, before she heard the same question as the first time.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

The mirror filled with smoke before the same face as before appeared and answered her question, "My Queen, you are beautiful tis true, but Snow White is fairer far than you."

"Still!?" Chizuru thundered.

"Working to her advantage is youth, that you could never compete is the truth."

"Oh shut up," Chizuru yelled, angry the mirror was answering her questions truthfully. "Snow White is just a girl while I'm the Queen. I don't even know what she's doing here!

"She came here seeking aid, from King Hiko I'm afraid." The mirror told her.

"No, it can't be. Go away!" she barked, and Kaoru watched fog fill the mirror again before her stepmother was staring at her own reflection.

Kaoru thought she should leave, until she noticed her stepmother begin to change. Her hair color went from its normal blonde to dark brown, and the shape of her face transformed until Kaoru was looking at the woman who had been watching her and Kenshin so closely as they left the castle. Now everything was crystal clear. Chizuru must have done something to the poor woman, then used her magic to take on her appearance. Anger lashed through Kaoru's system as she left the corridor near her stepmother's room and finally found her own bedroom. Why Chizuru was there Kaoru didn't know, other than she had learned where Kaoru had gone and was checking up on her. Fervently hoping that Tae was alright, Kaoru realized that she couldn't let Chizuru do anything while she was there and that might mean their confrontation would happen a lot sooner than Kaoru had initially thought.

* * *

The next morning, the entire party returned to the castle, but without Chizuru or the woman she was impersonating, Lady Akari. Kaoru did ask around, but no one seemed to know what had happened to her. Singling her out after breakfast, Kenshin told her, "I would like to invite you to join me for dinner tonight."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Your Highness?" She asked, regretting that she hadn't made much of an effort with her appearance this morning.

"Yes, it's a dinner date. I think we've wasted enough time chasing each other around and this is my invitation to rectify that."

"Very well, when and where?" Kaoru asked.

"Not here, I'm going to take you somewhere special. Meet me in the entryway at half past five." Kenshin told her.

Kaoru nodded, excusing herself to go get cleaned up and actually attempt to look nice. She was excited, wondering where Kenshin would take her for dinner. He said not at the castle, so probably a favorite restaurant in Miyama. Either way, she was about to find out.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Please review and let me know! Next chapter will be the date, so stay tuned!**

 **Mia21**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all, hope everyone's May is going well. I'm sorry that this chapter is a little on the short side, but I think it is well worth it. Although, Big Author's Note, this chapter is why the story is rated M, mature audience only! If you don't like stories with sex in them, then I suggest you skip over this chapter. Thanks!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

At fifteen minutes past five, Kaoru was rushing to finish getting ready before she hurried down the stairs, she didn't want to be late for her date with the prince.

Kenshin was waiting for her in the castle entranceway as he had said he would be. She smiled at him, confident that tonight she looked amazing, wearing a soft, luxurious dress of lavender.

Kenshin smiled back, before extending his hand and saying, "Good evening, you look beautiful. Ready for an adventure?"

"Yes, of course." She replied, allowing him to lead her outside to where a carriage was waiting for them.

Kaoru did her best to stay calm, but the excitement of spending a whole evening alone with Kenshin was making that difficult.

The carriage began moving and Kenshin told her about the history of Aomori. Kaoru learned that his father had taken the time to teach him how to rule fairly and be a true leader – because being king was more than just a title. The people of Aomori already respected Kenshin and loved his father, who, no matter how busy he was, always found time to take care of matters of the kingdom.

The carriage finally stopped and Kenshin got out first before walking around, opening the other door for her and offering his hand. They began to walk through the busy Miyama streets, Kenshin holding her hand, and Kaoru was aware that people were staring at them. Kenshin greeted a lot of the people who were passing by, smiling as though he didn't notice the stares.

They crossed the road, stopping in front of a small restaurant called Asakusa. Sitting in a corner booth, Kaoru took her time looking over the menu as the waiter brought them a bottle of red wine and took their orders. They toasted to the evening and their date, Kaoru realizing the wine was delicious when she took a few sips.

Kenshin talked about the restaurant and how he had first found the place one day after Sano, Lord Sanosuke, was in a fight. Just then, a back inside door in the restaurant was opened and musicians entered playing various instruments. The other guests cheered and began clapping.

The evening whirled by, Kaoru having way too much fun. The food was delicious and the entertainment was exceptional.

In the end, Kenshin took her back to the carriage, wrapping his arm around her to keep the worst of the chill off. Kaoru wasn't even embarrassed when he sat next to her, pressing his thigh against hers. He turned to face her as the carriage began moving, kissing her hard until the world around her was spinning away. Releasing her, he told her, "I've desired you since the moment I saw you, Snow White, and would like to find out how you feel about me."

Blushing a little, Kaoru said, "The truth is, I've always believed in true love and when I decided to come here I was hoping for something. I think I've found it."

 **Warning, sex scene imminent!**

* * *

When she had finished speaking, Kenshin grinned and kissed her again, walking inside hand in hand with her when they arrived back at Aomori Castle. Rather than bidding her goodnight, he brought her to his private chamber and noticed that he heard no complaints from her.

Before she could ask any questions, Kenshin pulled Kaoru into another kiss, an amazing and passionate kiss, devouring her mouth like he was afraid something might pull them apart. She couldn't say that she minded as her body began melting at his touch, heat rising from her toes and traveling through her extremities. He bit her neck gently before taking a step backward and removing his shirt.

Kaoru lost all ability to speak when she was staring at his perfectly toned chest, and she struggled for breath. A moment later and he wrapped his arms around her, beginning to unlace the fastenings on her gown. When he had stripped her so that she had on only her underskirt, his hands wandered beneath it, touching the bare skin of her stomach.

He eventually removed her underskirt completely and she pulled down his trousers. Soon enough they were both naked on his bed and were kissing again, his hands everywhere. Kaoru became dizzy with desire when he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. She moaned loudly, her hands gripping the edges of the sheets.

"Your body belongs to me." He told her softly before plunging inside of her. Kaoru screamed his name as he filled her with his erection. His hands gripped her hips and he set a steady rhythm as heat began ravaging her body. Kaoru felt lost in millions of explosive sensations, ready to break apart. He kept going, thrusting into her so that she was moaning and calling his name.

"Come for me," he whispered, slowing down. With one more of his strong thrusts, she was coming hard and intense, her whole body on fire.

As he continued thrusting, firm and slow, she climaxed again, as did he.

Sometime later, when she was lying beside him, her head on his chest, Kaoru realized that though that hadn't been her first time, it was the best sex of her life.

* * *

 **Okay, seriously, please leave me a review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Mia21**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I know that some of you weren't happy with the sex scene last chapter. I'm very sorry if I offended anyone, but I did put in a warning before I posted the chapter, and as far as the other things that were picked at, Kaoru not telling Kenshin that her stepmother was in the lodge, he didn't see what she saw and maybe she was worried that he wouldn't believe her. Also remember, you guys haven't read all of the story yet, everything will be sorted out in the end. And I will honestly admit that maybe I rushed things with the two of them, and for those who said that's not really my style, you are right but they are both attracted to the other, sex seemed like a logical step in seeing if they did work well together. And after writing the sex scene, I realized that, to be safe, I had better put in that that wasn't Kaoru's first time, as she seemed pretty dang experienced. You can take that or leave it, whatever. Rest assured, we are getting close to the ending I have planned out. Thanks again! And thank you to all who said that you would keep reading the story, if only to find out what happens in the end!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Kenshin woke up before Kaoru the next morning, getting up when he remembered that he was supposed to be holding court with his father that day. Leaning down to kiss Kaoru's cheek, Kenshin realized that no one had ever before had the kind of electrifying effect on him that Kaoru did, not even Tomoe.

Walking downstairs, Kenshin headed towards the Castle's dojo, attempting to ease some of the tension from his body.

An hour later, somewhat calmed down, bathed and dressed, Kenshin headed to the Great Hall, joining his father for court.

After several hours of the same nonsense they usually saw, which included neighbors upset with neighbors and lords arguing over which of them a certain piece of land actually belonged to, Kenshin was surprised when a beautiful blonde woman came in and his father stiffened. Scrambling to attach a name to her face, Kenshin finally remembered that she was Chizuru Ishida, Kaoru's stepmother. No wonder his father was so tense, although Chizuru herself didn't seem bothered. She came forward and curtsied deeply before them, "King Hiko, Prince Kenshin. I'll come right to the point of my visit, I'm here because of my stepdaughter, Kaoru. I had heard that she was staying here in your castle, bothering you."

"She's actually been no bother at all." Hiko said calmly.

Rolling her eyes, Chizuru said, "While I doubt that, she's needed at home. Her fiancé just arrived and he wants to see her, we've been looking everywhere for her."

Kenshin blinked, assuming he was hearing things incorrectly. Kaoru couldn't have a fiancé, it was impossible.

"She never mentioned she was engaged." Kenshin said.

"She likes to pretend he doesn't exist, Your Highness, as he is a man her father chose for her before he died. Regardless, the marriage documents were signed and she has no choice. I'm here to take her home." Chizuru said.

Realizing that he couldn't let Kaoru leave until he got to the bottom of this and already feeling challenged by Chizuru's magic, which was digging at him, Kenshin said, "There is a severe storm heading this way and it's not advisable for anyone to travel right now. How about the two of you stay for a bit longer?"

Staring at his son, Hiko finally grasped that Kenshin was serious before turning back to the woman he greatly disliked. "Yes, I will get Mari to show you to your chamber. Relax and rest for a bit."

Thinking he wouldn't be a good king if he couldn't lie on command, Hiko silently congratulated himself as Chizuru curtsied again. "Very well my lord."

* * *

When Kaoru woke up that morning, she wished that she could stay asleep for a bit longer. Kenshin had exhausted her last night, but it had been well worth it. Realizing that she was still naked, she pushed the covers away and started putting her clothes back on. When she was decent, Kaoru exited Kenshin's chambers and headed back to her own, thinking that a bath was in order.

After soaking for a good hour before scrubbing herself and her hair vigorously, she finally finished and got dressed in clean clothes. Exiting her chamber, Kaoru went to go find something to occupy her time.

* * *

Taking a break from holding court for lunch, Kenshin immediately headed towards his own chambers, ready to have it out with Kaoru. He didn't appreciate being lied to, especially after what had happened last night, and he intended to find out what was really going on. Did Kaoru actually mean to lie to him or had she simply forgotten, or was the real liar Chizuru?

Entering his chambers, Kenshin found them empty. Reassuring himself that Kaoru most likely only returned to her own chambers, he found himself angry nonetheless. He didn't like to believe that she had lied to him, but was already planning what he would do if she had. After years of nursing his broken heart and barely surviving, he had finally let someone in. Not meaning to, he had fallen, hard, for her. If it turned out Kaoru had lied, intentionally or not, he would find himself right back where he started, nursing a broken heart.

Seeing he still had time before court began again, Kenshin headed to Kaoru's chambers, intent on having the truth out of her. Unable to find her there either, Kenshin decided he would find her later tonight and learn the truth, one way or the other.

* * *

After looking through the main library and finding a few books to take back to her room with her, Kaoru was heading back up the main staircase when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"There you are, Snow White. We need to talk."

Slowly turning around and telling herself that her stepmother couldn't really be in Aomori Castle, Kaoru was proved wrong when she faced her.

"Chizuru? What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked, shocked.

"I had heard that you ran to Aomori Castle, so I arrived here to take you back to Akita. You shouldn't be imposing yourself like this, it's rude." Chizuru said, staring down at her nails.

Biting her lip and frantically trying to think of something, Kaoru settled on, "I'm not ready to leave just yet, stepmother."

"Well that's good since we aren't. King Hiko insisted that we stay in the castle for a bit longer because a severe storm is on its way. But mark my words, when the storm has passed I will drag you back to Akita, whether you want to go or not."

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru managed, "There's no need to threaten stepmother."

Snorting, her stepmother turned away. "I really need to go and rest in my chamber, as I was riding all night to get here." Tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, she flounced away.

Remembering what she had been doing last night, Kaoru smiled before heading to the dining room for some lunch.

* * *

 **Okay, so what did everyone think of that? Please make sure you still leave me a review!**

 **Mia21**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay everyone, this chapter is nice and long because it's the last one! Hope you enjoy it, and let me know if you have any questions at the end!**

 **Mia21**

* * *

Spending the rest of the afternoon reading books in her room, Kaoru only emerged again when it was time for dinner. Sitting out among the tables, Kaoru noticed that something seemed to be wrong with Kenshin. While King Hiko smiled and nodded at her, Kenshin wouldn't even look at her.

She ate her dinner in silence, refusing to be drawn into the conversation around her. When she was finished and the servants had already started collecting the dishes, Kaoru suddenly understood that Kenshin _was_ watching her, just not meeting her eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the dining room when she stood. Dragging her upstairs to an extra, currently empty chamber, Kenshin only let go of her when they were safely ensconced behind solid wood doors.

Turning to face him, Kaoru said, "I'm confused, did I do something wrong?"

"Your stepmother showed up in court this morning, wanting to take you back home. She said that your fiancé was expecting you back in Akita." Kenshin said, sounding bitter and angry.

Abruptly understanding everything, Kaoru wanted to scream with frustration. Of course Chizuru had lied. She had always been jealous of Kaoru, who didn't know why she was even surprised.

Shaking her head, Kaoru said, "I'm not engaged, and have never been engaged, to anyone. Chizuru lied to you."

Sighing and running his hands through the loose strands of his hair, Kenshin told her, "I shouldn't have believed her, but she planted doubts about you. I'm sorry Kaoru."

"You believed her because you have a kind heart. Chizuru has manipulated everyone around her, always."

"Knowing what I do of her, I believe you." Kenshin said.

Frowning, Kaoru asked, "So what are we going to do now? Chizuru isn't going to give up."

"No, but we're going to give her little choice."

"We are?" Kaoru wondered.

"Yes. I'd like to announce our betrothal at our annual winter ball that's being held in two nights. That is, if you'll have me." Kenshin smiled. He knew that maybe he hadn't thought this through, but he had never felt more ready. He had been broken for so long and Kaoru had healed him, putting his broken heart back together piece by piece.

Smiling too, Kaoru flew to him. "Oh, Kenshin, yes, yes!"

Kenshin was glad that she seemed to agree and encircled her waist with his right arm, kissing her, long and slow.

* * *

Over the next two days, Kaoru spent much of her time in her own chambers, or Kenshin's, reading. He did find time in his schedule to give her an actual tour of the Castle, complete with stories and funny memories. Kaoru kept thinking that for the first time in a great many years, things were finally going her way.

When the day before the winter ball arrived, Kaoru was surprised to find that Kenshin had ordered a gown made for her when the dressmaker and her coterie showed up to measure her.

"You didn't need to do this." Kaoru told Kenshin, raising her arms so they could measure around her waist and bust.

"I know, but I wanted too. This way you really will be the winter queen."

Grinning, Kaoru picked out her favorite fabric swatches and what she thought would look good together, remembering that it was a winter ball and trying to pick appropriate colors.

"I really don't know what to say." She told Kenshin.

"That you like it and agree to wear it is enough." He told her.

"I'm sure I'll like it, how often does one get to design their own clothing?" Kaoru beamed.

"Not often enough, but I'm sure you'll be utterly perfect in it." Kenshin whispered before kissing her.

* * *

The next night, Kaoru was dressed in the strapless white dress with blue stitching across the bodice and up and down the skirt that she had designed, and was ready when she heard a knock on the door. When Kenshin entered, Kaoru couldn't help smiling as she realized they matched. Kenshin's linen shirt was the same dark blue as was on her gown.

He stood staring at her for a few moments, his eyes impossibly large.

"You look spectacular, so beautiful." He told her.

Blushing, Kaoru whispered, "Thank you."

Thinking he looked magnificent himself in his black knee-high boots, white trousers, and navy blue shirt, Kaoru was quick to take his arm when he offered it.

Heading downstairs, they entered the great hall which had been transformed into a winter wonderland, complete with ice fountains and real snow. As soon as they walked in, the orchestra started playing and they walked around speaking to the other guests. Kaoru was pleased to see that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for the few other women who were genuinely sad that Kenshin was finally taken. They talked and laughed, sipping champagne. Kenshin tried tempting her to sneak back upstairs, but Kaoru was very aware that everyone's eyes were on them and she refused to cause a scandal.

"Almost time for our announcement," Kenshin reminded her close to midnight.

"Are you sure this a good idea?" She asked, still anxious about her stepmother who hadn't appeared at the ball yet.

"I've never been so sure," Kenshin told her. "Chizuru already lost this battle."

He took her hand and turned to face the rest of their guests as a court speaker announced that Prince Kenshin wished to say a few words. The orchestra stopped playing and people gathered around, King Hiko pushing his way to the front of the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'm standing here tonight because I want to announce something very special. After spending years in grief and darkness, I have finally found someone dear to my heart, someone that I want to share the rest of my life with,"

Kaoru noticed that King Hiko was glancing between the two of them and smiling widely, just as another voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Oh, come now, let's end this little speech before you embarrass yourself by telling lies, shall we?" Kaoru's heart skipped a beat, then raced double time when she saw her stepmother standing in the entrance to the main hall. All heads turned towards her, and people started to whisper among themselves.

"Megs," Lord Sanosuke yelled, pushing his way through the crowd and drawing a weapon. "Let her go you witch!"

Kaoru had seen that her stepmother wasn't alone but now focused on the young woman standing next to her, Lady Megumi, who was blankly staring straight ahead and looking lost.

"Sano, that's enough," Kenshin said, his voice soft but tempered with steel, "You're no match for her."

Sano's head whipped around and the two men stared at each other. Kaoru got the distinct impression they were arguing without saying a word, but Kenshin must have won because Sano turned away with a sigh, lowering his weapon.

"If you want the Lady to live, Snow White isn't going to marry you, now or any day." Chizuru said, smiling widely like she was having the best day of her life. Kaoru pulled away from Kenshin and took a step towards her.

"I don't understand what you want stepmother, none of us have ever done anything to you." Kaoru told her.

"That doesn't matter, you're going to come with me and forget about Prince Kenshin forever; otherwise, the young lady here is going to die." Chizuru said, adopting a fake sweet voice.

"This is absurd." A third voice said. Kaoru realized it was King Hiko when he stepped forward and started to create an ice wall around Chizuru, who waved her hand. Megumi started screaming at the top of her lungs like someone was attacking her. Hiko had to decrease his magic and the wall stopped just in front of her. Kaoru knew that Chizuru would kill Megumi to hurt her and Kenshin, she would never let Kaoru be happy.

"So what's it going to be, dears?" Chizuru asked, studying her nails again. "I'll allow you to say goodbye to your now ex-fiancé Kaoru."

Kaoru turned and walked over to Kenshin, who was watching Chizuru like he might use his ice magic despite what his friend wanted. Kaoru knew she couldn't let Chizuru hurt Megumi in any way, and tried to think through her options.

"And just in case you're thinking you may someday sneak back, you should know that if you ever set foot in Aomori again, my spell will kill the Lady." Chizuru told her.

Focusing on her, Kenshin said softly, "I won't allow this, Kaoru, I love you."

"Better think of something quickly then," Kaoru whispered, kissing him, before turning and walking towards Chizuru.

"Lead on stepmother, I will do as you say." Kaoru said, looking her directly in the eye. Kaoru suddenly realized why they had never bonded or had any sort of connection. It was because Chizuru's heart was filled with darkness and Kaoru could, even now, see it in her eyes.

They left the ballroom and headed towards the main doors, Kaoru following her unassumingly to make sure Chizuru's magic couldn't reach anyone else.

Suddenly a wall of ice appeared before them, blocking the doors, as a voice boomed, "No."

Swinging around, Kaoru found she was looking at an enraged King Hiko and an equally angry gold-eyed prince, who raised his hands and released a steady stream of energy. The ice magic streamed from his fingertips as Chizuru struggled to remain on her feet. Kaoru watched as the ice began spreading everywhere, the walls, the ceiling, and the floors. But suddenly her stepmother managed to release her own energy, fighting back. Chizuru's was bright yellow fire, and it met Kenshin's white icy energy in the middle of the corridor. Kaoru put a hand to her mouth when she realized Kenshin was losing and it wouldn't be long before Chizuru's fire devoured him completely. She had forgotten about King Hiko though, who wasn't about to let that happen. Hiko lay his hand on Kenshin's shoulder and the icy energy doubled in strength, pushing Chizuru back. Kaoru watched the ice begin to cover her stepmother's feet and crawl upwards, eventually encasing her entirely in ice.

Hiko smiled and nodded as though this was all in a day's work, then turned and went back inside the great hall, most of the guests who had watched the fight following him. Kenshin faced Kaoru, holding his arms open to her. She surged into them, breathing a sigh relief.

"Is my stepmother dead?" Kaoru asked.

"Unless you think she can survive being encased in ice and unable to breathe, yes."

Kaoru found she wasn't sorry and didn't regret a thing, until a question popped into her head.

"Oh, is Megumi okay?"

"Yes. Once Chizuru thought she had won and you were going to go with her, she released her spell." Kenshin explained.

"Good." She said as Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, passionately, right in front of the few guests that remained in the entranceway hall. When Kenshin broke the kiss, he took Kaoru's hand, led her back inside the hall, and they continued to enjoy the ball, making the marriage announcement as they'd originally intended.

* * *

Two months later, Prince Kenshin of Aomori married Princess Kaoru of Akita in a fantastic ceremony that was open to all. Kaoru was just happy to be able to begin life with the man she loved with all of her heart and not have to ever worry about Chizuru and her evil magic again.

* * *

 **Make sure you let me know what you thought, of this chapter and the story as a whole!**

 **Mia21**


End file.
